The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Magnolia plant botanically known as Magnolia soulangeana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tinkerbelle’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Waitara, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Magnolia cultivars that have attractive flower colors.
‘Tinkerbelle’ originated from crossing the female or seed parent Magnolia soulangeana ‘Sweet Simplicity’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Magnolia soulangeana ‘Cameo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,222). The crossing was conducted in 2002 in a controlled environment. The cultivar ‘Tinkerbelle’ was selected by the inventor in 2009 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Waitara, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Tinkerbelle’ by budding was first performed in 2009 in Waitara, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.